wamfandomcom-20200215-history
Shepard Fairey
About Shepard Fairy Frank “Shepard Fairey” is a well-known American street artist, graphic designer, and political activist. He became most famous in 2008 for the creation of the “Hope” poster supporting President Barack Obama’s campaign. He is infamous for his messages of political and social change through his art. Fairey graduated from Idyllwild Arts Academy in 1988 and attended Rhode Island School of Design, earning a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Illustration. He started his career by placing his designs on t-shirts and skate boards. It didn’t take long for Fairey to become involved in street art as well. He began to create stickers and place them around his college campus. Fairey became interested in street art while working at a Providence skateboard shop. Through his experience with the "underground culture" there, he synthesized his art school experience with his ongoing interests and become involved in street art. Fairey claims that the message behind his art is “question everything”. Fairey was one of the first influential street artists. He continues to successfully create both street art and gallery art. Most Recent Exhibitions PRINTED MATTERS & PUBLIC MATTER SHOW: DETROIT MAY 22 - AUGUST 15, 2015 2014 SHEPARD FAIREY X POWER & GLORY X THE HALSEY INSTITUTE MAY 22 - JULY 12, 2014 SHEPARD FAIREY: 50 SHADES OF BLACK APRIL 16 – MAY 17, 2014 2013 SID: SUPERMAN IS DEAD X SHEPARD FAIREY X DENNIS MORRIS DECEMBER 13 - JANUARY 11, 2014 2012 SOUND & VISION X SHEPARD FAIREY X LONDON OCTOBER 19 - NOVEMBER 04, 2012 PRINTED MATTERS: DALLAS SEPTEMBER 15 - OCTOBER 20, 2012 AMERICANA AUGUST 25 - SEPTEMBER 7, 2012 HARMONY & DISCORD MAY 5 - JUNE 16, 2012 2011 YOUR AD HERE AUGUST 6 - SEPTEMBER 3, 2011 2010 PRINTED MATTERS SEPTEMBER 16 - OCTOBER 9, 2010 MAY DAY''' May 01, 2010 — May 29, 2010 '''CONTEMPORARY ARTS CENTER CINCINNATI X SUPPLY AND DEMAND''' February 20, 2010 - August 22, 2010 '''2009 WARHOL MUSEUM X SUPPLY AND DEMAND Oct 18, 2009 - Jan 31, 2010 ICA BOSTON X SUPPLY AND DEMAND: 20 YEAR RETROSPECTIVE FEB. 6 - AUG. 16, 2009 2008 DUALITY OF HUMANITY September 13th - October 4th 2008 2007 IMPERFECT UNION December 1, 2007 - January 9, 2008 NINETEENEIGTHYFOURIA Friday 02 - November 25, 2007 E PLURIBUS VENOM June 23rd - July 23rd 2007 Most Famous Works Obey Propaganda Fairey created his first widespread project in 1989. He altered an image of Andre the Giant and added the caption “OBEY”. He claims that at the time the image had no political message. He wanted his audience to recognize the frequently placed image and become aware of their surroundings. “The OBEY campaign attempts to enable people to see clearly something that is right before their eyes but obscured; things that are so taken for granted that they are muted by abstract observation … the OBEY sticker attempts to stimulate curiosity and bring people to question both the sticker and their relationship with their surroundings. Because people are not used to seeing advertisments or propaganda for which the product or motive is not obvious, frequent and novel encounters with the sticker provoke thought and possible frustration, nevertheless revitalizing the viewer’s perception and attention to detail. The sticker has no meaning but exists only to cause people to react, to contemplate and search for meaning in the sticker…” Obama HOPE Poster In 2008 Fairey created the HOPE poster in support of Obama’s campaign for presidency. Copies of his poster were hung in many cities including Chicago, the former Senator’s home city. Fairey was later sued by Associated Press photography for using a photo taken by Mannie Garcia. Fairey lost the case due to destruction of evidence on his computer. Street Art Through the original Andre the Giant street art piece, Fairey was able to expand the Obey artwork into a worldwide street art campaign with many varieties of artwork, as shown in the example to the right. Created by: Lucy Niemerg Category:People Category:Shepard Fairey Category:Graffiti